justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Me Like You Do (Remix)
"Love Me Like You Do" is a remix of original song on Justin Bieber's ''Believe'' album featuring Jaden Smith. Jaden released the song on his YouTube channel. Audio Love Me Like You Do - Jaden Lyrics Girl this stuff is ugly Come right here and love me Put your cell phone down and don’t put nothing above me Accept your sexy body, cause I know you wanna touch me Asking all these questions, he don’t have his license, does he? Age is just a number, and summer's just a season See your knees so weak and you don’t even have a reason Well girl we’ll stop that shaking Wait until the evening and I'll really give you something to believe in Girl why are you grieving Give you a new meaning Get right in between those precious things that’s in your jeans Girl how would you know? We’re only teens Love is something that we only knowing in our dreams All I really know that baby girl is that it seems Like we’re having lots of fun and that we make a perfect team Touching on your body, girl you acting like a fiend I'mma be your bestest friend that satisfies all of your needs So just love me like you do Justin Bieber Love me like you do, love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don’t let go What am I to do? When you love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don’t let go 2 I'm here to give you what you need I can I can give you give you give you what you need We can walk the park or we can climb up in some trees Sit you in the shade while we listen to the breeze Or I'll take you to the movies where they got reclining seats Or we can take the car to your apartment up the street If you want to get it started cause my heart is what you need And it's really up to you there baby girl and that’s for me Put my hand up on your waist and let you take the lead As long as I ain't free, as long as I can breathe As long as you are you, and I can just be me And when we come together it's like we drowning in some seas Girl we 'bout to make it happen like you just wouldn't believe All the stuff that you could lose and you can gain Girl you got me crazy when you whispering my name So come right over here and let make you go insane And I hope you fall in love with all this stuff that I be saying Girl just love me like you do Love me like you do, love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don’t let go What am I to do? When you love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don’t let go 3 All I would ask... Is you complete your only task Try to make this last Girl you know this love could be so vast As I run my fingers on your back I know I'm moving fast Don’t worry bout them kids that’s talking trash Girl just take my hand And we’ll forget about the past Kissing on your neck Girl I love it when you laugh And I got you on a roll like we done learn this stuff in class So just love me like you do Love me like you do, love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don’t let go What am I to do? When you love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don’t let go Love me like you do, love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don’t let go What am I to do? When you love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don’t let go Category:Songs Category:R&B songs Category:Rap songs Category:Songs featuring Jaden Smith Category:Remixes